Terra Leon
|status = Active|magic = Arc of Time Requip (The Lacrimologist)|weapons = 200+ }}'Terra Leon '(テラ レオン, tera reon) is one of the most intelligent beings that has roamed Earth Land's surface, and the creator of the New Age Lacrima, as well as an expert in the fields of physics and lacrima knowledge. Terra is widely known as 'Oya Hekate '(大矢 ファンダブ, ooya fandabu), and is addressed as so by the common public. Although she only wields one internal magic, Terra is overwhelmingly famous for her usage of lacrimas, in all combative styles possible. This includes elemental lacrimas, healing lacrimas, and lacrimas that are able to immensely boost one's physical capabilities. Terra is extremely respected among other mages, and is considered a god among men by her guild. Terra is the current guild master of the previously disbanded guild of Red Lizard, which is particularly famous for being the home guild of Fairy Tail's founder, Mavis Vermillion. It was founded after a young Terra was found preserved in a Containment Lacrima for over a century, and was still determined to bring back Red Lizard's great name, as one of the strongest guilds. In the present day, Terra is an icon of fame and success to many, and her and her guild are recognized as the strongest guild in Fiore. Appearance Terra has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure, with stunning features that resemble that of a professional model. Terra possesses a diamond-shaped head, that pairs well with her angular jaw and small plump lips. Her nose is tiny and rounded, which gives her a very doll-like appearance, when noticed along with her very large and glazed over eyes. Terra wears her platinum blonde hair in a simple parted style, with her bangs seperated on either side of her head. Terra reflects her rich and noble lifestyle as a famous guild master through her clothing, which consists of a black corset tied around her midsection, that also reveals a white blazer. The blazer is unbuttoned at the top, showing off Terra's ample cleavage. She also wears a white pleated skirt, that goes down to her upper thighs. A key feature of Terra's outfit is the red velvet cloak she wears, which goes down to her ankles, and has an oversized hood hanging off the back. The cloak is held together with golden strings, and a broach of Red Lizard's emblem. Although she does not wear it as often as her normal attire, Terra is also known to possess a very elegant getup, which she wears on public occasions and formal events. This outfit consists of a loose-fitting maroon dress that goes down to her ankles, in a large hooped style. The dress has multiple layers, with a white silk sash wrapped around her waist, that trails behind her slightly. Terra wears her hair so it falls down her back, with the exception of the two pieces of hair that fall out of the maroon bonnet. Personality If one does not look under the surface, Terra is an extremely kind and accepting individual, and is always willing to help others, even at the expense of her feelings. Due to her overall disability to deny anything another may ask of her, Terra has developed a rather crippling depression due to the lack of her own well-being. Most people that know Terra, assume that she is completely happy and selfless, when in reality, this burden slowly consumes her. Despite this, however, Terra keeps a positive outlook on life, and surrounds herself with the friends that she trusts and holds dearly. On occasion, Terra will display a very serious defensive manner to her guild and friends, which can come off as a competitive urge to those who do not know her. However, Terra insists that she only cares about the moral standing of her guild, and that she simply will not tolerate any disrespect towards it. Physical and Magical Abilities